


a new day has come

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, but also terrified, parent!phan, they're in love with their little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Dan and Phil become parents. Phil is terrified but so, so in love with their little girl.





	a new day has come

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to write a Parent!Phan fic. I enjoyed writing this little one-shot so much, that I'm definitely looking to write far more parent phan in the future - in fact, I have a list going.
> 
> The title is taken from 'A New Day Has Come' by Celine Dion (showing my Canadian roots.)
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Galactic_Howell, or on Tumblr @Galhowell

_“Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Howell-Lester.”_

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Phil felt his beyond tiny, newborn daughter being placed into his arms. Cradling her close to his chest and looking down, he couldn’t help the immense fear that rushed through him. 

She was _so_ small and _so_ fragile. How could he be expected to not end up breaking her somehow with his too-long limbs that always seemed to get in the way?

Looking up at Dan, who was looking over his shoulder at the tiny baby, Phil could tell that a similar set of emotions was running through him. 

They had wanted this for so long. To be responsible for a small life. To be _parents._

The rush of the last few months - the closing of their house, moving in, preparing the nursery, had gone by so quickly. Preparing to adopt however, had been a even more daunting and stressful task. The number of background checks, home safety checks, and waiting for the phone to ring had tested them beyond measure. However, in this very moment, looking down at his daughter, at _their_ daughter, Phil knew that every moment had been worth it. 

Feeling Dan squeeze his shoulder comfortingly, Phil knew that this would be the greatest challenge that they would ever face together. Dan had been far more nervous before the birth than he had been, calling April every day to check that she was eating the proper foods, and asking if there had been any movement whatsoever. 

On their quest to become parents, Dan had gone to great lengths researching about newborns and what they could expect. Seemingly every conversation between them before the birth had always included a baby fact. _“Phil, did you know that babies don’t have kneecaps?”_ Or _“Oh god, Phil, what if we don’t feed her enough somehow?”_

Thankfully, his mother had proven herself to be a massive help, and Phil knew that they would be leaning on her for advice even more as their daughter continued to grow. She had ran them both through how to change their newborn, feeding timetables, and how to get her on a steady sleep schedule. (Phil had never felt as much admiration for his mother as he did in that moment - how she had managed to keep him and Martyn alive and cared for at the same time, he had no idea.)

Staring down at his daughter as she yawned, wiggling in his arms, he couldn’t help the tears that began to spill down his cheeks. She was _beautiful._ He knew, from that moment on, that she would be the most important thing in his entire life. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill for her, die for her, or do any task that seemed impossible. 

His Mum had been right when she had looked at them both, motioning them to sit down for a moment before revealing to them how they would feel as parents:

_"You would die for them. You will want to do anything in your power to keep them safe.”_

As he held little Emily in his arms, Phil knew, without a doubt that this was true. 

A wide smile crossing his face through his tears, he spoke to his daughter for the first time. 

“Hello there, Emily. I’m your Papa. We’re going to have a lot of adventures together, aren’t we?”


End file.
